


A tasty, crunchy exterior and a bitter, medicinal centre

by Sylindara



Series: basketballpoetsociety OTP Battle Submissions [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - IF no Sekai Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylindara/pseuds/Sylindara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise doesn’t like bitter things, but Akashi makes him forget about it every single time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tasty, crunchy exterior and a bitter, medicinal centre

**Author's Note:**

> I almost put a warning for pretentious metaphors, but I don’t think the metaphors are good enough to be pretentious ._.

“Hey, Akashicchi! I’m back!” Ryouta had had a long day, a long week in fact – flying all over the world, but it was impossible not to feel bright and cheery knowing that he was finally home with Akashicchi inside waiting for him.

“Welcome home, Ryouta,” Akashicchi said; he was in comfortable sweats, which meant no obligations for today. Lucky!

“Here, look what I got!” Ryouta said as he took off his shoes.

“Lotus seed pods,” Akashicchi said drily, “how did you even get that through security?”

“The perks of being an airline pilot,” Ryouta chirped, settling down his bags and making himself home at the dining table. As expected, Akashicchi had already set out freshly brewed tea for his return; there was also a small box with Murasakicchi’s pastry shop’s label on it, though that would have to be saved for later – they needed to have Ryouta’s treat first!

“Oh of course,” sighed Akashicchi as he pulled himself a chair at the table. As always, Akashicchi looked beautiful pouring out the tea, every movement graceful enough to make professional dancers cry. Probably. Ryouta would definitely cry for him at least.

Breaking open a seed pod, Ryouta offered up a lotus seed, “Try one! They’re very good.”

“Very well.”

“Oh wait,” Ryouta said, feeling like a fool, “I have to get the seed germ out first.”

Akashicchi, having already popped the seed in his mouth, raised his eyebrow at Ryouta as he chewed. “You’re right, it is very good.”

“You’re eating it wrong!” Ryouta pouted. “You’re not supposed to eat the seed germ, it’s bitter.”

“There is nothing wrong with a little bitterness. It tastes better that way.”

“Akashicchi’s just weird,” Ryouta said, “you don’t put sugar in your coffee either.”

“And you put too much in yours,” Akashicchi said exasperatedly, it was a not-quite-argument they have had for a very long time now.

Breaking open another seed, Ryouta picked out the seed germ and handed the two halves to Akashicchi. “Here, have it the way it is supposed to be eaten.”

“Considering that the seed germ is a part of the seed, I think you are actually supposed to eat them together,” Akashicchi said, but leaned over and put his mouth over Ryouta’s palm anyway, giving his hand a gentle lick before he leaned back. “No, I think it’s better with the bitterness.”

“Why are you so hot, Akashicchi,” Ryouta whimpered. He leaned forward himself and caught Akashicchi’s mouth in a kiss. He could taste a hint of the bitterness lingering in Akashicchi’s mouth as he slipped his tongue inside, but Akashicchi’s mouth was hot and it felt good to twine their tongues together. Before Ryouta realised it, he had forgotten all about the bitterness.


End file.
